Personal Demons
by silvermoongirl10
Summary: When going to arrest a suspect it causes Colby to be able to relate to the suspect and let his personal demons to surface. David realizes he needs to talk to Colby before Colby self destructs. (Mentions of suicide)


The team were on their way to arrest the suspect for their latest case, and it had not been a nice one. They had been trying to find the connection between four murders of four completely different people, after much searching through files the team discovered one connection. Frank Malory. After discovering Malory was the murderer David had kept a close eye on Colby because Malory was a former soldier who had done four tours in Afghanistan. David knew that any cases that involved anyone who was or had been in the Armed Forces reminded Colby of his own time in the Army and how he felt guilty for leaving his friends behind.

Driving to Malory's home David kept casting subtle glances in Colby's direction; he could see that Colby's grasp on the steering wheel was so tight his knuckles were white and David could feel the tension rolling off Colby in waves.

"You ok Colby?" asked David as he turned to face Colby,

"Yeah. Fine" replied Colby not looking at David,

"You sure? Because you don't look alright"

"David I'm fine" snapped Colby still not looking at David,

David opened his mouth to argue but Colby stopped the car and immediately got out of the car following Don down the street who was a few steps ahead. David then got out and followed; Megan caught up to David and muttered "is he ok?"

"He says he is, but I don't know" replied David watching Colby as he talked with the SWAT team that had come with them.

Megan nodded in understanding and patted David's back as they walked over to Don and Colby. The SWAT team had just got into position out of sight when suddenly the front door to Malory's house opened and in the doorway stood Malory holding his next-door neighbour as a hostage. The young woman tried struggling to get away but she was no match for the strong grip of the former U.S Army Ranger who was holding a gun to her head.

"You had all better back off or I swear I will shoot her right here!" shouted Malory,

"We can't do that Frank" replied Don in a calm manner, as he and the team took positions behind the cars with their guns raised.

"Well I guess you're going to have to live with Ellie's death being your fault"

"Frank just put down the gun!" ordered Colby,

"No! None of them understood, they kept asking me about what I went through not understanding I didn't want to talk about it! They even laughed when a car back fired and I hit the ground! They didn't understand and you don't either!" hollered Frank.

"No Frank I do get it" replied Colby, at Frank's doubting look Colby continued "Lieutenant Colby Granger U.S Army Ranger"

Frank's body language shifted slightly his eyes darting around and then finally settling on Colby, "you were a Ranger?"

"Yeah just like you" said Colby as he stood out from behind the car lowering his gun ignoring David's hiss of annoyance "Colby what do you think you're _doing_?!"

"Where did you serve?" asked Frank,

"Afghanistan, Kandahar to be exact" said Colby trying to hold back the rush of memories that threatened to overwhelm him.

"I served there on my first tour. Not a nice place to be" said Frank with an understanding,

"Not at all" choked Colby, he hoped no one had noticed the difference in his tone of voice, he was lucky the only person to notice the difference was David who kept looking between Frank and Colby. David was keeping calm on the outside, but on the inside he was so _angry_ that Colby had not only lowered his gun but had also stepped out from behind the cover of the cars and was standing completely out in the open. He was going to have a stern talk with Colby about putting himself in danger.

"I can't adjust to being home" Frank admitted looking ashamed,

"Everyone finds it hard, it took me awhile to get used to being home, but it helped that I joined the FBI straight away" said Colby as he edged closer towards Frank. Frank noticed this but knew Colby wasn't a big threat compaired to the others on the team because the fact that Colby lowered his weapon told Frank that Colby didn't want to have to shoot him.

When Colby was close Frank said to Ellie, "I'm so sorry Ellie"

Ellie patted his arm "we never really tried to help did we?" she smiled sadly,

Frank then pushed her to Colby who gently pushed her in the direction of the team, Colby then went to take Frank's gun when Frank caught sight of the SWAT team he raised his gun to point at Colby. But still Colby refused to raise his gun.

"COLBY!" yelled David, panicking that he was about to witness the death of his best friend.

"He's not going shoot" Colby calmly stated,

"How do you know?" Frank sharply said staring at Colby,

"Because I can tell what type of person you are Frank and even if you may have shot four others, you didn't shoot Ellie and you won't shoot me"

Frank's eyes narrowed, then without warning he shoved Colby to the ground and backed into his house slamming the front door shut.

"FRANK!" hollered Colby, banging his fist on the door.

A single shot rang out.

Colby froze. His fist in mid-air. David watched as Colby seemed to process what had just happened. David jogged over to Colby and watched as Colby kicked the door in. David was right behind him when they found Frank's body. David cast a glance over to Colby and saw his jaw tighten and brought his hands into fists and exclaimed "damn it!" before storming out of the house. And again David followed.

David shared a look with Don before getting the head signal telling David to take Colby home. David walked down the street and reached the car where Colby was leaning against it; David couldn't contain his anger anymore and exploded.

"What did you think you were doing?! Breaking cover _and_ lowering your weapon!"

"I did what I thought was right" replied Colby,

"By risking your life?!"

"In case you haven't noticed David we risk our lives every day. This wasn't any different"

"Wasn't any different? Colby this was _a lot_ different!" snapped David getting more into Colby's personal space.

"Why? Because he was a soldier and therefore trained to kill?" replied Colby coldly,

"May be" admitted David, before realizing that that was the wrong thing to say.

"Oh like me then" snapped Colby with his eyes flashing with anger.

"Get in the car" ordered David,

"Why?" demanded Colby raising his head and crossing his arms in defiance.

"Because I said so Granger" snapped David, he had become aware of members of the SWAT watching them and felt this conversation would be better continued in private.

Soon David was driving towards Colby's apartment and Colby caught onto where they were going.

"Why are we going to my place?"

"Because Don and I felt you were done for the day" replied David,

"I think I'm capable of figuring that out for myself so just go to the office"

"Nope I'm taking you home" replied David sternly.

"But-"

"Don't even say it Colby" snapped David not yet over the worry and subsequent anger Colby's actions had caused.

Silently they entered Colby's apartment and as soon as Colby had shut the door he rounded on David, "why were you going on at me for doing my job?!"

"Because not only did you break cover you _lowered your weapon_! Malory could have shot you!"

"But he didn't!"

"You still shouldn't have done it! No matter what he did or didn't do!"

"David I looked into his eyes and I saw what he was going through and I understood him"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that if it wasn't for me joining the FBI when I did then I might be where Frank is going to be"

"And where's that?" asked David lowering his voice seeing the emotional turmoil in his friend's eyes.

"In a hole in the ground" muttered Colby, lowering his head, "you see David I know exactly how Frank felt; I mean once or twice I felt like putting a gun to my head. So Frank and I aren't so different and I thought if I got him to see that, then maybe I could have saved him"

"Colby you are _completely_ different from Malory" Colby began to shake his head and David continued "no listen Colby, you _are_ because you don't strike me as the type of person who would kill people who didn't understand what you had gone through, I mean you haven't killed, let alone hurt Don, Megan and I have you?"

"Guess not, but still doesn't change the fact that I couldn't save Frank" said Colby still looking at the floor,

"Colby he didn't want to be saved, he felt his life was over. I understand you could relate to Malory in ways I never could but you have to stop taking cases like this one so hard"

"Cases like this one?" asked Colby puzzled,

"Cases that involve people who had been in the Armed Forces"

"Oh right" sighed Colby, David thought Colby might build on the statement but realized in order to get Colby to let out his emotions he was going to have to prompt Colby.

"So why is that?" asked David,

"Huh?"

"Why do you always take those cases hard?"

"Because in some cases I can relate to them and in others they remind me of my friends. The friends who I left behind"

"Colby" sighed David, he knew since Colby had joined Don's team four years ago three of Colby's friends had been killed and he also knew Colby felt guilty about it "it's not your fault what happened to your friends"

"You know some nights I can't sleep because I end up dreaming about them and sometimes I dream about the Humvee and-"

"And what?" prompted David putting a hand on Colby's shoulder in that manly comforting way.

"You don't want to know" replied Colby shaking his head deliberately not looking David in the eyes.

"Colby just tell me" said David,

Colby sighed, "I was going to say something about Dwayne and I know you won't want to hear it. Thanks for the ride home" Colby then walked away heading further into his apartment.

David silently cursed himself; he was finally getting Colby to talk to him and his own hatred towards Carter and Colby not wanting to upset David had caused Colby to stop talking and seemingly retreat into himself. David followed Colby and saw that Colby was looking out his window.

"Colby just talk to me"

"But you don't like to hear about Dwayne" replied Colby looking confused at David,

"No I don't but you need to talk about what's going on inside your head, so if you need to talk about him. Then talk away"

Colby looked shocked before schooling his features into a neutral look, but his eyes still betrayed the emotions he was feeling. And David was thankful when Colby began to talk, and all the cracks that had appeared when Malory's name came up began to fade away the longer David and Colby talked, and for now Colby's personal demons were pushed far back into his head.

An hour later while they watched T.V Colby turned to David and said "thanks man"

And David's simple reply was "for what? Me just being your partner? I don't need thanks for that".


End file.
